Pokémon: Adventures of Kage Oakheart 1
by KageOakheart
Summary: The adventures of Kage oakheart and his Pokémon friends on his journey to be a Pokémon trainer.
1. Chapter 1

Kage Oakheart was a teenage boy, with green eyes and browny-red hair. He had always liked forests. He felt the forest was his second home, a place to go to when he Wanted to take a break from the life outside the big trees and forest meadows. He lived in Azalea town with his mom and dad. Just by the town outskirts there was a large and dense forest called Ilex Forest. This day he was as usually leaning back to a big oak in the outer forest; he never went deeper into the forest, people had told him that sometimes travelers dissapear in the giant maze of big trees… He was just about to read a book about Pokémon training; The next morning he was attended to prof. Elm to get his first ever Pokémon to train. But just as he reached for the book in his bag, something made him look up. He saw a light between the great oaks and elms in the forest..

"Huh?" Kage was puzzled. Was it a lost traveller? Whatever it was, he felt that eating feeling in his guts that told him to get up and go in to the forest. He took courage, and entered the forest. he walked for a while, trying to catch just the slightest of sights of the light. But it had dissapeared as soon as it appeared. After a while, Kage found himself walking in circles. Now he was afraid, afraid that he might never leave the forest again. Afraid that he would be forever lost in the dark shadows of the trees. He remembered sobbing, and crying for help. Even deeper in the forest, he found a tiny meadow small shrine. it was a small house, not even big enough for him to fit in. It was old, made of oak planks, tightly fitted on one another. In the opening, he noticed something strange. In the shrine, a boquet of flowers rested on a small bamboo mat. Weird, he thought. He was just about to crie for help again, when he saw the odd light again, this time just a few metres away.

He now noticed that the green shining light was a Pokémon. It was small, green, and had tiny wings, like a butterfly. The big curious eyes looked at Kage, wondering. Kage didn´t feel scared anymore.

"Who are you?" he asked.

The Pokémon observed him quietly, hovering closer to him. It was now close enough for Kage to touch it.

"Do you live here?" Kage asked again. The Pokémon nodded slightly.

"So you understand what i am saying?" Kage was really curious now. The Pokémon nodded again.

"Do you know the way out of here?" Kage asked

The Pokémon Flew closer to Kage, grabbed his hand and made him follow. They walked through the giant maze-like forest, and according to him ,Kage thought that they had walked for at leas twenty minutes. On the way he saw several Pokémon he had never seen before, for example an odd duck-like creature swinging what strangely enough looked like a.. Plant? Soon enough the creature dissapeared, and Kage saw light through the dusky forest. They had reached the exit. The Pokémon let go of his hand, turned around and flew into the forest.

"Hey! Thank you!" Kage shouted "I´ll come back later!"

He was happy that he found a new friend, and a new kind of pokémon. He was about to turn around, when he noticed someone standing behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Kage turned around, surprised that someone was standing there.

"You stupid brother!" A familiar voice shouted. "You promised to tell me and my friends about pokémon!"

Oh bother. Kage had indeed told his little sister Thea and her friends that he would teach them about Pokémon species and training. But as he saw the light in the forest, he had totally forgotten about it. Thea was Kages sister, eleven years old, and she had brown hair in two knots on her head. She had the same eyes as her brother. She was pretty cute, but she could be somewhat a pest sometimes. Now she had brought with her two of her friends.

"Eeh… well….you see, I got.. Eh..um Lost in Ilex forest…"Kage said.

"You went in to the big forest?" His sister was furious. "You never care about your little sister! You just run away to big forests were you can study pokémon training! You don't even hold your promises!"

"Take it easy, Thea. I can show you now instead!" Kage was not surprised. His sister was often like that, and he had survived eleven and a half years with it, so he was pretty calm.

"You can?" Thea asked hopefully.

"Yeah! Sure!" Kage was a bit nervous to be the kids teacher, he didn't want something to go wrong. Especially not when one of the kids, a ten years old boy with blond hair and big happy eyes was there. His name was Sam, and he was the brother of Sally, Kages neighbour. Kage would deny it, but telling the truth, he was in love with her. In fact, Sally seemed to like Kage too, though he had never had the courage to ask her out.

"Hey, why don't I get Sally, too?" Sam said happilly.

No, no , no, no, no, Kage thought.

"Yeah, that's a splendid idea!" Thea said, Smiling mockingly at Kage.

"Uh, You see, um I .. I Don't really..think"

But Sam was already running for the village, Shouting his sisters name.

Great. Now he could really NOT afford to mess something up.

"Hey everyone!" Sally said, running towards Kage and the others.

"He-Hello Sally!" Kage said.

"Hi Kage!" She answered "I heard you would be giving a lecturo about pokémon training, so I decided to come and listen!"

"Great!" Kage said, smiling.

"We can go to the well!" A girl in Theas age, Mira, said." There are lots of Slowpokes there, and I really like them, so you can tell us more about them!" 

"Well, that's a good idea!" Sam said. so you want to know more about slowpokes?" Kage asked.

"Yeah!" They all answered.

The well was, and had for a long time been, dry. Now there were stairs down to a cave, the home for a flock of slowpokes.

"Ok, what do you want to hear about?" Kage asked when they had reached the well, outside the town.

"Abillities!" Mira said.

"Well, all pokémon have abillities. These are inherited from pokémon to pokémon. For example, the abillity "Keen eye", that is a pidgey´s ability, stops the pokémon from getting reduced accuracy. The Flash fire abillity makes the pokémon immune to fire attacks. And the….Hey, wha…"

But the kids weren´t listening. They were looking at something. Something crawling out of the well. Something Huge.

"Oh my Gosh"Kage gasped.

Out of the well climbed s huge, frustrated Slowbro.

"Whats that?" Sam shouted.

"Oh, that's a slowbro!" Kage answered, taking a few steps back, putting out his arms, to shield his "Class" from the monster.

"It's the evolved form of slowpoke isnt it?" Sally asked.

"That's right , Sally,"Kage answered" and it is not happy."

The slowbro opened its huge mouth and ROARED.

"GGROAAAAAWGH!"

"RUN!" Kage screamed, as the slowbro swung the big tail with a shellder on it. It aimed for Sally.


	3. Chapter 3

The mighty Slowbro, at least five feet tall, crouched, and prepeared to swing its mighty tail. It aimed for Sally. Kage was both scared and angry. Why would that stupid pokémon attack the one Kage loved? He ran for the slowbo, and was just about to throw himself before it to shield Sally, when he heard a noise.

"Chaaaar!" Someone had sent out a pokémon. And obviously, it was Sally. Kage saw that the pokémon she had sent out was a charmander.

"Charmander!" Sally shouted "Give´m an ember!"

Charmander jumped against slowbro, opening its fiery mouth, letting out several small flames that scorched the slowbro, without bigger effect. Instead, the slowbro shot out a beam of water that hit charmander right on.

"Chaaaaar….." Charmander fell to the ground, fainting.

"No! charmander, get back!"Sally said, returning the pokémon into its pokéball.

"It's a water pokémon."Kage said."Fire attacks will be ineffective against it!"

"Well….i noticed that…" Sally answered.

"Do you have any more pokémon?" Kage asked, hopefully.

"No."Sally Answered.

When the slowbro charged at them, they prepared for running. If they didn't run, they would meet death by slowbro. But something was wrong with it. It rolled eyes, and in some way, it was…..quick? slowbro´s are not quick. Slowbros sleep rather than battling. But when the slowbro lashed out with its tail, something happened. There was the odd light again! The pokémon he had seen! It flew rght against slowbro, and with one single mighty attack, it felled the giant pokémon. And just as quick as it came, it dissapeared.

Kage and the others were shocked. They looked at the big monster, and to each other, and then they walked home, still not believing what they had seen.

"Sally?" Kage asked.

"Yes?"

"How come you had a pokémon?" Well, you see, I kept it secret to surprise you. I got it yesterday from proffesor Elm."

"Oh! I see." Kage answered. "Its my turn…..Hey! I almost forgot! Prof. Elm would come to my house in about ten minutes ago!" Kage was good at forgetting things when he read. He dreamed himself out of thye real world, and in to his own. This evening, prof. Elm had promised to come to Kage´s house with a pokémon for him, and a pokédex to fill with all kinds of pokémon facts.

"Sorry, gotta go! Thea, come on!" Kage said, and turned to sally. "Oh, and..um…thanks for trying to save me back there."He said quietly.

"Its nothing"Sally answered, hugging him softly. Then she let go, and took her brother with her and ran for the village.

"Oohoo!" Thea said mockingly. "Look at that, will you! Got yourself a girlfriend, havent you?

"Shut up, Thea!" Kage said. But in fact, he felt warm inside, and he could still feel the hug Sally had given him.

"Lets go." He said.

Azalea town was a small, rather calm village in the Jotho region. The about two hundred residents lived peacefully there. But he still wondered what had happened to that slowbro. Those pokémon were friendly! When they reached Azalea town, Thea and Kage saw a police car. Polices? In Azalea town? Kage knew that about 4 years ago, some evil team called team rocket had stolen slowpoke tails from the cave, but since a brave young trainer called Gold had defeated them, they had never returned. But now he caught a glimpse of two polices dragging someone with them for the car. It was an adult man with red hair, and grey clothing. His clothes were decorated with a big "L", and in his belt Kage saw pokéballs. Kage ran towards him.

"Mister?" He asked one of the polices.

"Get away, kiddo. Cant you see we are busy?"

Kage did notbother to ask the polices anything. The man in the grey suit looked at him furiously. Kage turned around, and ran for his house. His mom and dad might know something about the man in the grey suit. Kages mom, Mary, had brown hair and big, friendly eyes. She welcomed Kage and Thea as they came in.

"Well hello! How was the lecture?" Mary said.

"Mom, who was that man in the grey clothes?"Kage asked.

"He is a bandit. He came alone in the night….to….. He made the pokémon fight with some kind of potion he gave it."

"He is a member of Team Luna!" A strange voice said. The voice came from the kitchen, were Kage´s father, Pete, sat. Pete was blond, and was a tall, muscular man. He had once been a pokémon trainer in his youth. Across the dining table, sat a man in a white robe. It was Prof. Elm.

"Hello Kage and Thea!" Kages father said. "This man here is proffessor Elm!"

"Hi Prof.!" Kage said.

"Good afternoon, kage!" The slender man with beige-brown hair asked. Prof. Elm was a happy man in his thirties, with big glasses and a stub of beard.

"I think you know why I am here, " Elm said. "I am here to give you your trainer license."


	4. Chapter 4

Kage looked at prof. Elm, happilly.

"My own pokemon…."Kage mumbled. "…Trainer license….."

"Kage, in my bag, I have got Three pokémon."

"But Sally got a pokémon from kanto, didn't she?"

"You see, I Gave Sally A pokémon from the Kanto region, because it chose her. Charmander was in my lab when she entered, and in the quarter of a second, it decided to go with her. And, recently there was an outbreak from Kanto, so there are about sixty pokémon around the union cave."

"Awesome!" Kage thought it was cool that pokémon chose their owners, and not the other way around. And since there had been an outbreak, Kage would be able to get a few rare pokémon for sure... "Does that mean that sally got a pokédex too?"

"She did. And I am going to give you one too!" Elm said.

The proffessor laid up a big bag on the table. He carefully opened the locks, and removed the lid. In the bag, carefully packed, were three pokéballs.

"Now, Kage, I am going to give you one of these pokémon."

Kage nodded, he was very happy. Every trainer had their own pokémon that helped their in battles, or just being their best friends and helpers. Kage reached for the most left ball, and sent out a pokémon. It was totodile, a small crocodile-like pokémon. He grabbed a second ball, and released chikorita, a grass Pokémon. He now decided to release the third pokémon, a Cyndaquil. He looked at them, and was just about to say that he chose chikorita, but stopped. He looked at elm with sad eyes.

"Proffessor?" Kage asked.

"Yes, Kage?"

"I don't think any of these pokémon suits me. I am sorry."

"That's no problem, Kage." Prof. Elm reached into his pocket and drew out a pokéball. " He gave it to Kage. He pushed the button on the ball, and it opened. Out of the ball came a pokémon. Just the pokémon that Kage wanted. It was Squirtle. It was a small happy pokemon, with a tortoise shell and blue skin color.

"Squirtle?" Kage asked. The pokémon turned to kage, curiously. "Would you like to go with me on my pokémon trainer journey?" The squirtle looked at Kage, walked to him, and climbed up his arm, seating itself on his shoulder, where it curled up and took a nap.

"I´ll take that as a yes, little friend!" Kage was happy. He shook hands with Prof. Elm.

"Oh, and Kage, here you are." The professor reached in the bag for a trainer card and a Pokédex.

"I want you to fill this high-tech encyklopedia with all kinds of pokémon facts. Can you do this?"

"Yes!" Kage felt good.

"You will meet many trainers on the way, and sometimes you will feel good, other times you will feel hopeless. Do you think that you can take care of this pokémon?"

"I do, Professor!"

"Then, you are officially a pokémon trainer from Azalea town!"  
Kage looked at his parents. They smiled proudly at him.

"My dearest son," His father said. "I packed you a bag with everything you need."

"I got you a pokégear, bro!" His sister reachged for a Pokégear, a device working kind of as a phone.

"Remember that you can always call us, and come home to us. And be sure to return here at least once a week, okay?" His mom looked happy, but still a bit sad.

"I love you, mom, dad, and Thea. And I promise I will be the best trainer in Jotho, no in the whole world!"

"Kage!" Prof. Elm said. "I must warn you. There has been problems in jotho lately. A new crie syndicate calling themselves Team Luna have recently been ravaging small villages. Their goal is still unclear, but I do think tt you should keep out of trouble."  
"Prof. I must assure you, that if they attack my village, I feel a response to fight back. I am sorry, but you cant stop me."

"I see." The prof. said."Well, I guess its your choice. Now, for your training, I must give you a tip. You probably alredy know that Azalea town has its own gym."

A pokémon gym was a sort of training place for pokémon trainers to earn a badge, if they can defeat the gym leader. If trainer has eight badges, he or she might challenge the pokémon leage, the elite four, and lastly the region Champion.

"I know, Professor, and I inted to challenge it as soon as I have trained my pokémon some more." He looked at the calm lillte squirtle on his shoulder.

"Then, Kage Oakheart, I wish you all the best luck in the world!" Elm said. "reemember to call me as soon as you catch new pokémon, there are video phones in all pokémon centers, so you can call anyone."

"yessir!" Kage too farewell of his family, and left the house.

"Oh! Kage! I almost forgot, I must load the map into your pokégear!" Professor Elm shouted.

Elm loaded the map into his pokégear, and said quietly:

"You know, I think Sally is looking at you right now. I think you got yourself a rival!"

And Elm was right. A few metres away, Sally picked up a pokéball and shouted:

"Kage Oakheart! I challenge you!

"Sally Sunwing! I accept your challenge!" Kage said. His pokémon journey had begun.


	5. Chapter 5

Kage Oakheart had been challenged by his childhood love and friend, Sally Sunwing to a pokémon battle, his first real battle ever! He patted the sleepy squirtle friendly on the head to wake him up. Kage had got him as a starting pokémon from professor Elm just ten mnutes earlier. Since he had not trained him anything before the match, Kage was unsure of how this would end. The area in the middle of the town was not to big, nor too small for a battle. Perfect.

"Charmander, I choose you!"Sall y said as she released her pokémon. Charmander was fit for fight, and it seemed as her trainer had given it a headband, to make it more intimidating to foes. However, the headband did not affect squirtle, since he was fast asleep on Kage´s shoulder.

"Hey! Wake up!" Kage tried to shake squirtle carefully,with succes. Squirtle opened its big eyes and yawned.

"Oh! You chose squirtle?" Sally said. "That's a good opponent for my charmander! Charmander, Scratch!"

Charmander ran towards squirtle, which had climbed down from his masters shoulder and was preparing for a battle.

"Squirle, dodge it!" Squirtle quickly dodged it. He dodged most of charmanders attacks, though he was never able to counterattack.

"Charmander, use growl!" Charmander growled at squirtle, making him feel uneasy, losing his will to perform an attack

"Squirtle, don't let her get you! Use tail whip!" Squirtle waved his tail back and forth, left and right. Charmander seemed surprised. She looked at squirtle´s funny dance, thinking that it was a bit odd. She took a few steps forward, until the two pokémon were very close.

"Now squirtle, tackle!" Kage shouted. He new that the tail whip move lowered the opponents defense. Squirtle stopped dancing, and lunged towards charmander shoulder first to tackle her to the ground. It was succesfull, and charmander flew back, bounced in the ground…and got up to her feet, advancing with her claws against squirtle.

"NOW! Charmander, scratch!"

"Squirtle, tackle her!"

The two pokémon met in a "CRASH" making dust lift from the ground in a cloud around the two pokémon. Three seconds whent…..then five…..then ten….and at last the dust dissappeared, revealing squirtle and charmander, both fainted from each others attacks.

"Hey! It´s a tie!" Kage said.

"Yeah, looks like we are equally good!" Sally said. Kage walked towards Sally.

"Hey..Sally?" He asked.

"Yeah Kage? What is it?"

"Are we rivals now?" He asked solemnly.

"Well…I guess."She answered.

"Can..rivals still be…um…"

Sally hugged him. It was a warm hug, filled with love.

"Yes."

"Good battle, you two!" A voice said. Kage and Sally let go of each other Awkwardly. Prof. Elm smiled at them.

"Just so you know, I gave Bulbasaur to another kid somewhere here in Jotho. You have a second rival, Kage, Sally."

"Cool!"

"Well, I btter get going now, see you both!"

"Goodbye, professor!" Kage and sally waved at him. Then they turned to each other again.

"Of corse rivals can be friends, Kage!"

"Uh..wa..Friends…uh..yes of course!" Kage said. He wanted to sink through the ground. Friends. Veeery funny. It looked lik it would take some time for him to declare his love for Sally.

"We´ll meet again, Kage!"

"Yes, Sally!" We most surely will! And the two of them turned around to go their own paths. Kage walked toward the big dark forest in the outskirts of the town. He had to ask a friend for advice. A frien that only Kage knew where to find: deep into a forest, by an old shrine. And he knew that his friend would be waiting for him.


	6. Chapter 6

Kage slighty remembered the way to the mystic pokémons shrine, and it took him about thirteen minutes to reach it. He intended to check what kind of pokémon the mystic pokémon was, now that he had a pokédex that could identify it. When he had reached the small shrine, he put a small flower in it. It was a lily, bright yellow. He then cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted.

"MYSTIC POKÉMON! ITS ME! KAGE, YOU REMEMBER?"

Something moved in the leaves above him. He saw the light again! Down it flyed, landed on the shrine, and now he could see the small pokémon perfectly. It looked at squirtle, flied down, landed and shook hands with it. It started to play with squirtle, then ran around happilly and chased one another.

"Hey, pokémon!" Kage said, reaching for the high tech device that he would identify the pokémon with. It hovered above him, curiously. Kaze pointed the pokédex at it, and out of the speakers a voice explained who the pokémon was:

Celebi. Celebi is apokemon living in the forest. It has strong powers, and is sometimes called "the forest spirit".

"Celebi.. so your name is Celebi?" Kage asked

"Biii..bii!" Celebi nodded.

"You see, I came here to say goodbye."Kage said. "I am leaving Azalea for a pokémon journey."

Celebi looked at him sadly.

"Bii.." It thought for a moment, Then, it looked happy again, and flew to Kage and began speaking and gesturing.

"Bii, Bi…Celebi, Bii bi bi biiiii!"

Kage was puzzled.

"Are you telling me that you Like to have ice cream on top of your head?" Kage tried.

"Biii!" Celebi shook its head. It gestured to itself, then it flew around, and gestured at Kage.

"Are you trying to say that you want to come with me?" Kage asked hopefully.

"Biiiiii!" Celebi nodded and flew around Kage, jiggling happilly making somersaults in the air.

"Ok, then !" Kage said, picking up an empty pokéball he had brought from the pokémart on the way to the forest, he had a feeling that he would catch lots of pokémon in the forest, since this was home to many different species. He threw it at Celebi, but , oddly, it deflected the ball.

"Do you want to come with me or not?" Kage asked, puzzled.

Celebi gestured to Kage and nodded, and then it gestured at the pokéball, and shook its head.

"Ok, so you want to come with me, but still want to be free to go anywhere you want?" Kage understood now.

Celebi nodded.

"Well then! Lets get going, shall we?"

Kage was really happy to have celebi with him. Squirtle and celebi made really good friends, too. Then he remembered the duck pokémon he saw a last day, and he looked for it on the wqay back. And there, in a tree, it sat, observing the party with big, wise eyes. Kage picked up his pokédex.

"Farfetch´d. Farfetch´d is a duck pokémon living in forest. It wields an onion stalk as its sword. It is on the edge of extinction since people like to eat it."

"Hmmm. Looks like we´ll have to catch this one, since it´s rare too, don´t you think, squirtle?"

"Squaa!" Squirtle entered a battle stance.

"squirtle, tail whip!" The Farfetch´d didn´t even notice squirtles odd dance, it just flew down and pecket a bug on the ground three metres away.

"What the…. Squirtle! Tackle him!" Squirtle advanced, aiming a tackle against The duck pokemon. But whitout succes. The farfetch´d took two steps to the left and started checking its feather for bugs. It then yawned, taking no notice of squirtles desperate attacks.

"AAAh! This is really making me mad!" Kage was angry. That wild duck pokémon just dodged squirtles attacks, and it didn't even care to counterattack! But now it did. With three mighty hits of its leek stalk, it sent squirtle flying. He sailed through the air, landing before Kage, who took him in his arms and cured him with a potion.

"do you think you can battle now?"

Squirtle nodded. He definitely wanted revenge. He stepped forward, preparing a new attack.

"squirtle, this is the final attack! TACKLE!" Squirtle advanced with lightning speed for farfetch´d. as planned in Kages startegy, Farfetch´d dodged it. But squirtle hit a tree, and from there, he shot himself against the back of farfetch´d. They crashed together, and with a shriek, farfetch´d fainted.

"KWAAAAA…."

Kage picked up a pokéball and hurled it at the fainted pokémon, and waited. The ball rolled a few times, blinking…..and clicked. Kage had caught himself his first pokémon!

"WAAAAHOOO!" Kage was hopping around, laughing and hooraying. He then picked up the pokéball, released the farfetch´d and gave it a potion. It woke up, hurriyngly brushing of the dust of its fine feathers.

"Hi farfetch´d!" Kage said, smiling at the female bird. She gave him a superior glance and continued cleaning her feathers.

"I am going to call you…..Miss Onion!" Kage exclaimed, proud that he could come up with such good names. What hi didn't see though, was squirtle and celebi facepalming. Obviously not thinking that Miss Onion was a good name…

And so, Kage continued his journey to fulfill the pokédex with pokémon facts. But he didn't see the figures spying at his from a bush. They had red hair, and looked like they were twins. Thy both had grey outfits with an "L" on their chests.

"That's three rare pokémon , Lyle!" one of the twins said.

"How about we seize him, Kyle? Our boss would be glad to see so many rare pokémon at once!"The other twin said.

"We will wait until he has caught even more rare pokémon….. then we will seize him….Bwahahahaha!" the twins laughed evil, but quiety not to be caught sneaking around in The big forest.

"Now we will have to find the way out of this large colony of very Large trees, Kyle." Lyle said, and they both dissapeared into the gloomy forest.


	7. Chapter 7

At last, kage reached the exit of Ilex forest, to enter the Azalea town Pokémon gym. It was here he would battle the gym leader, Bugsy, a bug pokémon expert. Kage had met Bugsy a few times, who was four years older than him. Kage had seen him battle other trainers, but every single one had been defeated. He had only seen one winner, and that was the boy named Gold. He had heard about Gold, some say he is now a wandering trainer, looking for battles. That was what Kage had heard. He went straight for the gym, a big building in the middle of the town. It was dome-shaped, it had a sign with "TRAINERS WELCOME" with big letters. Kage entered. He walked down a corridor, spotting several bug pokémon on the way. Finally, he entered the main room. It was a big square room with a battle arena in the middle. It was decorated with a few rocks and trees. In the very end of the room, Kaze saw a sillhouette. In speakers on the wall, he heard a voice say:

"WELCOME, YOUNG TRAINER. I GUESS YOU ARE HERE TO BATTLE BUGSY, THE GYM LEADER OF AZALEA TOWN."

"That's right!" Kaze exclaimed.

The sillhouette moved out into the light, and revealed itself. It was Bugsy. He was dressed in a scouts outfit, and had middle-long hair with a bright purple color. In his left hand, he held a bug net. In his right, he held a pokéball.

"Hello, brave trainer! I am bugsy. I will be your opponent today. We will use two pokémon, and we fight until both pokémon are fainted or if one trainer gives up. Understood?"

"Yes!" Kage chose squirtle and frafetch´d, since celebi wasn't his pokémon. He had not catched it, so it didn't count as his.

The speakers boomed again "LET THE BATTLE BEGIIIIN!"

"Metapod, I choose you!" Bugsy released a metapod from his pokéball. It looked like some kind of cocoon. Kage had seen it before. This would be easy, he thought. Which trainer would send out a metapod for battling?

"Squirtle, I choose you!" Squirtle appeared, jumping up, preparing for a tackle. Squirtle was just about to collide with the cocoon as bugsy commanded:

"Metapod! Harden" metapod shone with a light, and hardened. Squirtles attack just bounced off. Squirtle tried again, but Bugsy commanded it to harden over and over. That gave Kage an idea.

"squirtle, get back! Go, Miss Onion!

"uh… Miss Onion?" Bugsy was surprised. "you know, I wouldn't choose you for the one picking names for pokémon…"

"Miss Onion, don't listen to him, use Peck!" Miss onion did not attack. She cleaned her feathers, taking no notice of daisuke´s commands.

"Miss Onion, I really need your help!" Kage knew that Miss Onion was a bit egocentric. She did not bother caring.

" Miss Onion, What if I give you a nice accessory if we win the battle?" That madde Miss Onion stop cleaning herself. It was like she was someone completely different from before. She got a mad glimpse in her eyes, and she flew forward, landing blow after blow on Bugsy´s metapod, until it was fainted. Kage did know that flying moves were super effective against bugs.

"Metapod, get back!" Bugsy called his rather knocked out pokémon back.

"Kage, is it? This battle have only begun. Scyther, go!" Bugsy sent out a mantis-like bug pokémon with scythes for arms.

"Miss Onion! Aerial ace!" Miss Onion dived at scyther with the force of a pistol bullet.

"Scyther, agillity!" scyther avoided the attack, and raised it´s speed very much.

"Now, u-turn!" everything went so fast, Kage almost could not see it. But after the quarter of a second, Miss Onion crashed down before him, knocked out.

"Kkh…..Miss Onion, get back! Squirtle, I need your help again!" Squirtle seized Scyther, and nodded to Kage.

"Okay, use tail whip!" Squirle began oddly swinging his tail again.

"HAH! Do you think such moves work on my poké….." Scyther was observing squirtle, rather surprised by the sudden dancing .

"Quick, squirtle! Water gun!" Squirtle continued dancing, but now he opened his mouth, and shot out a jet of water, Hitting scyther, who crashed into a nearby tree. When it stood up, it was almost fainted.

"Scyther, back."

"Why did you call it back?!" Kage asked. "It could still battle!"

"I know. But you have already proved yourself worthy of this." He threw something Against Kage.

"It's the bug badge." Bugsy said, smiling. You have defeated me in a battle. Its yours. The gleaming piece of colored metal shone in the light of the big lamps.

"Thank you!" Kage said. He had won his first gym badge! Only seven left, and then he could challenge the elite four!

"Hey, Kage. Can I join you on your pokémon journey?"

"but what about the gym?" Kage wondered.

"oh, i´ve got assistants. They can handle it for me,and I have longed for more travelling .I saw your magnificent battle technique, and that really made me interested. Besides, there are lots of other bug pokémon out there that are waiting for me to catch them!"

"Well, come along then!" Kage was happy that he had got another friend on his journey. But he didn't know that just outside the pokémon gym, two very unfriendly persons were waiting. The "L"´s on their chests glimmered in the evening light.


End file.
